Shadows from the past
by kay95988
Summary: There are consequences to whatever we've done in the past. In this drama, different characters from different anime DBZ, Escauflowne, among others will have an unforgetable experience... something that they won't expect at all. But in life, we all get


**Author's note:**

Finally have a chance to upload this story! I hope you all like this story. I like to use different characters from different anime and mold them together. I will also put in some original characters.

Characters appear in this first chapter:

Bulma, Bulma's mom, Vegeta.

There will be more as the story line goes on… just don't know how long it would take to finish the whole story.

Hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

_**We always get what we pay for. No matter what. **_

**_Someone complains about life. They say it's not fair. They say there's no justice. What is justice and what is fair?_**

**_Everyone in his or her life, will hurt someone. Maybe intentionally, maybe not. But every human being will do harm to others in one way or another. _**

**_Is it fair to say, every human will get hurt and there's no unfairness in it? A hurts B, B hurts C… and on and on. One day Z will hurt A. The cycle goes on and on. It's our fate._**

**_No crime will go unpunished. There's a consequence for everything that we do. This is for sure… the answer is already here. The question is when._**

_**You always get what you pay for.**_

* * *

12/5, Thursday

"Mom, I'm home!" Bulma yells as she gets into her apartment.

"Are you hungry, dear?" her mom replies.

"No, I'm fine. I ate whole a lot during lunch. Mom, do you have any plan for Christmas? Are we going anywhere?"

"Hmmm… haven't really thought about it. Hmmm… Three more weeks then it's Christmas… Dad would like to go skiing. Any idea?"

"Good! Yeah! Skiing, I love it! Mom, you know, these days school is just so tired and dragging, I really look forward to Christmas." Bulma sighs as she slowly walks into her own bedroom.

"… Another day. That stupid biology teacher. Another project due before the break. We are high school seniors already and shouldn't we deserve a break?" Bulma murmurs to herself as she turns on her computer. Her room is nice and cozy, and she got whole a lot of stuffed animals in her room. Teddy bear, snoopy, all kinds of cats and dogs… you name it.

"I just wish I can have a winter getaway with Vegeta. Somewhere far away from the city, and watch the sunset together…". Bulma's thought runs wild as she lies down on her bed and holds tight to a 30 inches stuffed bear that Vegeta gave her on her 18th birthday.

"Vegeta… what are you doing now?" Bulma says in a stupid voice as she slowly gets up again and approaches the computer. She wants to send an e-mail to Vegeta. Vegeta is a childhood friend of Bulma. They are very close friends, even though Vegeta is 3 years older than Bulma. They first met when Bulma was still in grade school. They lived next to one another for 5 years before Vegeta's parents moved to another city.

"It's been almost 4 months since I talked with him in person… I missed you, Vegeta." Bulma mutters to self as she starts typing a message to Vegeta. The last time Bulma talked with Vegeta was during the summer.

Ever since Vegeta moved out, they only saw one another during the summer and Christmas. Occasionally, Vegeta will come over during long weekends, but that's a rare case, as Vegeta is already in college and he also works so many hours.

"How's work and college going, Vegeta? I am getting excited when I think of going to the same college and studying with you together! My life is busy and tired, but I look forward to the winter break! Do you have any special plans? My parents haven't decided anything yet, so I look forward to hear from you. Don't disappoint me, I want you to come up with a great plan! Even better than what we've done during the summer!" Bulma types as she continues to dream about the possible plans that Vegeta would come up with.

She always enjoyed the time with Vegeta, even though they had some fights before. But Bulma always thought it's good to have some disagreement and fights once in a while, for who wants to be with someone whose personality and thoughts are exactly the same as hers? Even though both Bulma and Vegeta won't define their getaway as dating, and they won't say their relationship is bf/gf just yet. But down the road, Bulma can see there's a great potential to develop something deeper, as they both thoroughly enjoyed the time they spent together, and they admired one another so much.

"Bulma, you've got some mails!" Just right before Bulma clicks the send button, her mom knocks on her door.

"Thanks mom." Bulma opens the door and takes a glance at the 3 mails she got.

"Remember to let me know if you hear anything from colleges, alright?" her mom whispers as she closes the door.

"Alright". Bulma scans thru the mails. The first two mails are just some info about colleges.

The third mail catches her attention.

It's from the 'EGNever winter resort.'

"Winter resort?" Bulma looks curiously, and she opens the mail.

It's a letter.


End file.
